Left 4 Dead
by l4dfan101
Summary: As they walked sternly down the road, the survivors went to find others. As they walked, they heard crying, almost. "Someone is still alive." Zoey said. As they searched for it, they couldn't find what they are looking for.
1. Epilouge

Left 4 Dead Intro

One cold night when Louis, Zoey, Bill, and Francis were all walking down a dark alley, they came across a crying noise.

"Somebody's still alive." Zoey whispered.

"We don't know for sure if it is a survivor Zoey!" Bill said. The crying noise echoed thru the alley.

"I think it's coming from in here, Zoey." Louis pointed. So, they opened the door slowly when the crying noise echoed loudly.

"Okay, just in case it's one of them, we might get , Francis and Louis should stay out." Bill suggested. As they walked in, Bill said, "Turn it on…" So Zoey did, when lightning struck, "Lights off!" He shouted.

The person in there seemed to be one of them. "Oh, Francis, look! They're coming!" Louis said.

"LOUIS TURN IT OFF!" Zoey screamed. They shut the door in her face and then they ran off.

"Heyy, we're down here! Heyy! Aw, dang it." Louis said. Just then, a hunter started to attack Louis. Zoey came to kill it, then she shot the car too.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

Bill got taken by a smoker, and Francis saved him. But, one zombie ran to Francis, and one went to Bill, but Francis shot it, and said, "Merry Christmas."

"Zoey, what did you do?" Bill asked her. But they had no time for answers, so they ran off into the street when…

"Run and shoot! I said- 'Run and shoot'!" Louis shouted. They ran into a dead end, and then Francis said, "Up there!" So they climbed up.

"Come on, come on." Francis said.

BANG! The tank was shot and stopped a minute, then almost hit Bill.

"GO! I can take it from here!" Zoey screamed. They all climbed up, then… The tank almost knocked Zoey down with him.

"Francis!" Zoey screamed.

"We made, I can't believe we made it!" Louis said.

Bill said: "We just crossed the street Louis. We still have a long way to go."


	2. No Mercy

Left 4 Dead Intro

One cold night when Louis, Zoey, Bill, and Francis were all walking down a dark alley, they came across a crying noise.

"Somebody's still alive." Zoey whispered.

"We don't know for sure if it is a survivor Zoey!" Bill said. The crying noise echoed thru the alley.

"I think it's coming from in here, Zoey." Louis pointed. So, they opened the door slowly when the crying noise echoed loudly.

"Okay, just in case it's one of them, we might get , Francis and Louis should stay out." Bill suggested. As they walked in, Bill said, "Turn it on…" So Zoey did, when lightning struck, "Lights off!" He shouted.

The person in there seemed to be one of them. "Oh, Francis, look! They're coming!" Louis said.

"LOUIS TURN IT OFF!" Zoey screamed. They shut the door in her face and then they ran off.

"Heyy, we're down here! Heyy! Aw, dang it." Louis said. Just then, a hunter started to attack Louis. Zoey came to kill it, then she shot the car too.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

Bill got taken by a smoker, and Francis saved him. But, one zombie ran to Francis, and one went to Bill, but Francis shot it, and said, "Merry Christmas."

"Zoey, what did you do?" Bill asked her. But they had no time for answers, so they ran off into the street when…

"Run and shoot! I said- 'Run and shoot'!" Louis shouted. They ran into a dead end, and then Francis said, "Up there!" So they climbed up.

"Come on, come on." Francis said.

BANG! The tank was shot and stopped a minute, then almost hit Bill.

"GO! I can take it from here!" Zoey screamed. They all climbed up, then… The tank almost knocked Zoey down with him.

"Francis!" Zoey screamed.

"We made, I can't believe we made it!" Louis said.

Bill said: "We just crossed the street Louis. We still have a long way to go."


	3. Blood Harvest

Left 4 Dead Intro

One cold night when Louis, Zoey, Bill, and Francis were all walking down a dark alley, they came across a crying noise.

"Somebody's still alive." Zoey whispered.

"We don't know for sure if it is a survivor Zoey!" Bill said. The crying noise echoed thru the alley.

"I think it's coming from in here, Zoey." Louis pointed. So, they opened the door slowly when the crying noise echoed loudly.

"Okay, just in case it's one of them, we might get , Francis and Louis should stay out." Bill suggested. As they walked in, Bill said, "Turn it on…" So Zoey did, when lightning struck, "Lights off!" He shouted.

The person in there seemed to be one of them. "Oh, Francis, look! They're coming!" Louis said.

"LOUIS TURN IT OFF!" Zoey screamed. They shut the door in her face and then they ran off.

"Heyy, we're down here! Heyy! Aw, dang it." Louis said. Just then, a hunter started to attack Louis. Zoey came to kill it, then she shot the car too.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

Bill got taken by a smoker, and Francis saved him. But, one zombie ran to Francis, and one went to Bill, but Francis shot it, and said, "Merry Christmas."

"Zoey, what did you do?" Bill asked her. But they had no time for answers, so they ran off into the street when…

"Run and shoot! I said- 'Run and shoot'!" Louis shouted. They ran into a dead end, and then Francis said, "Up there!" So they climbed up.

"Come on, come on." Francis said.

BANG! The tank was shot and stopped a minute, then almost hit Bill.

"GO! I can take it from here!" Zoey screamed. They all climbed up, then… The tank almost knocked Zoey down with him.

"Francis!" Zoey screamed.

"We made, I can't believe we made it!" Louis said.

Bill said: "We just crossed the street Louis. We still have a long way to go."


	4. Death Toll

Left 4 Dead Intro

One cold night when Louis, Zoey, Bill, and Francis were all walking down a dark alley, they came across a crying noise.

"Somebody's still alive." Zoey whispered.

"We don't know for sure if it is a survivor Zoey!" Bill said. The crying noise echoed thru the alley.

"I think it's coming from in here, Zoey." Louis pointed. So, they opened the door slowly when the crying noise echoed loudly.

"Okay, just in case it's one of them, we might get , Francis and Louis should stay out." Bill suggested. As they walked in, Bill said, "Turn it on…" So Zoey did, when lightning struck, "Lights off!" He shouted.

The person in there seemed to be one of them. "Oh, Francis, look! They're coming!" Louis said.

"LOUIS TURN IT OFF!" Zoey screamed. They shut the door in her face and then they ran off.

"Heyy, we're down here! Heyy! Aw, dang it." Louis said. Just then, a hunter started to attack Louis. Zoey came to kill it, then she shot the car too.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

Bill got taken by a smoker, and Francis saved him. But, one zombie ran to Francis, and one went to Bill, but Francis shot it, and said, "Merry Christmas."

"Zoey, what did you do?" Bill asked her. But they had no time for answers, so they ran off into the street when…

"Run and shoot! I said- 'Run and shoot'!" Louis shouted. They ran into a dead end, and then Francis said, "Up there!" So they climbed up.

"Come on, come on." Francis said.

BANG! The tank was shot and stopped a minute, then almost hit Bill.

"GO! I can take it from here!" Zoey screamed. They all climbed up, then… The tank almost knocked Zoey down with him.

"Francis!" Zoey screamed.

"We made, I can't believe we made it!" Louis said.

Bill said: "We just crossed the street Louis. We still have a long way to go."


	5. Crash Course

Left 4 Dead Intro

One cold night when Louis, Zoey, Bill, and Francis were all walking down a dark alley, they came across a crying noise.

"Somebody's still alive." Zoey whispered.

"We don't know for sure if it is a survivor Zoey!" Bill said. The crying noise echoed thru the alley.

"I think it's coming from in here, Zoey." Louis pointed. So, they opened the door slowly when the crying noise echoed loudly.

"Okay, just in case it's one of them, we might get , Francis and Louis should stay out." Bill suggested. As they walked in, Bill said, "Turn it on…" So Zoey did, when lightning struck, "Lights off!" He shouted.

The person in there seemed to be one of them. "Oh, Francis, look! They're coming!" Louis said.

"LOUIS TURN IT OFF!" Zoey screamed. They shut the door in her face and then they ran off.

"Heyy, we're down here! Heyy! Aw, dang it." Louis said. Just then, a hunter started to attack Louis. Zoey came to kill it, then she shot the car too.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

Bill got taken by a smoker, and Francis saved him. But, one zombie ran to Francis, and one went to Bill, but Francis shot it, and said, "Merry Christmas."

"Zoey, what did you do?" Bill asked her. But they had no time for answers, so they ran off into the street when…

"Run and shoot! I said- 'Run and shoot'!" Louis shouted. They ran into a dead end, and then Francis said, "Up there!" So they climbed up.

"Come on, come on." Francis said.

BANG! The tank was shot and stopped a minute, then almost hit Bill.

"GO! I can take it from here!" Zoey screamed. They all climbed up, then… The tank almost knocked Zoey down with him.

"Francis!" Zoey screamed.

"We made, I can't believe we made it!" Louis said.

Bill said: "We just crossed the street Louis. We still have a long way to go."


	6. The Sacrifice

Left 4 Dead Intro

One cold night when Louis, Zoey, Bill, and Francis were all walking down a dark alley, they came across a crying noise.

"Somebody's still alive." Zoey whispered.

"We don't know for sure if it is a survivor Zoey!" Bill said. The crying noise echoed thru the alley.

"I think it's coming from in here, Zoey." Louis pointed. So, they opened the door slowly when the crying noise echoed loudly.

"Okay, just in case it's one of them, we might get , Francis and Louis should stay out." Bill suggested. As they walked in, Bill said, "Turn it on…" So Zoey did, when lightning struck, "Lights off!" He shouted.

The person in there seemed to be one of them. "Oh, Francis, look! They're coming!" Louis said.

"LOUIS TURN IT OFF!" Zoey screamed. They shut the door in her face and then they ran off.

"Heyy, we're down here! Heyy! Aw, dang it." Louis said. Just then, a hunter started to attack Louis. Zoey came to kill it, then she shot the car too.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

Bill got taken by a smoker, and Francis saved him. But, one zombie ran to Francis, and one went to Bill, but Francis shot it, and said, "Merry Christmas."

"Zoey, what did you do?" Bill asked her. But they had no time for answers, so they ran off into the street when…

"Run and shoot! I said- 'Run and shoot'!" Louis shouted. They ran into a dead end, and then Francis said, "Up there!" So they climbed up.

"Come on, come on." Francis said.

BANG! The tank was shot and stopped a minute, then almost hit Bill.

"GO! I can take it from here!" Zoey screamed. They all climbed up, then… The tank almost knocked Zoey down with him.

"Francis!" Zoey screamed.

"We made, I can't believe we made it!" Louis said.

Bill said: "We just crossed the street Louis. We still have a long way to go."


	7. The Passing

Left 4 Dead Intro

One cold night when Louis, Zoey, Bill, and Francis were all walking down a dark alley, they came across a crying noise.

"Somebody's still alive." Zoey whispered.

"We don't know for sure if it is a survivor Zoey!" Bill said. The crying noise echoed thru the alley.

"I think it's coming from in here, Zoey." Louis pointed. So, they opened the door slowly when the crying noise echoed loudly.

"Okay, just in case it's one of them, we might get , Francis and Louis should stay out." Bill suggested. As they walked in, Bill said, "Turn it on…" So Zoey did, when lightning struck, "Lights off!" He shouted.

The person in there seemed to be one of them. "Oh, Francis, look! They're coming!" Louis said.

"LOUIS TURN IT OFF!" Zoey screamed. They shut the door in her face and then they ran off.

"Heyy, we're down here! Heyy! Aw, dang it." Louis said. Just then, a hunter started to attack Louis. Zoey came to kill it, then she shot the car too.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

Bill got taken by a smoker, and Francis saved him. But, one zombie ran to Francis, and one went to Bill, but Francis shot it, and said, "Merry Christmas."

"Zoey, what did you do?" Bill asked her. But they had no time for answers, so they ran off into the street when…

"Run and shoot! I said- 'Run and shoot'!" Louis shouted. They ran into a dead end, and then Francis said, "Up there!" So they climbed up.

"Come on, come on." Francis said.

BANG! The tank was shot and stopped a minute, then almost hit Bill.

"GO! I can take it from here!" Zoey screamed. They all climbed up, then… The tank almost knocked Zoey down with him.

"Francis!" Zoey screamed.

"We made, I can't believe we made it!" Louis said.

Bill said: "We just crossed the street Louis. We still have a long way to go."


End file.
